ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Trouble/Archive
Rena was standing at one of the large windows in her office, looking out at the clear morning landscape. She surveyed the mountains before setting her gaze on the old tower just in viewing distance. Seeing it normally put her at ease, but something odd was going on. A light was seen from the top of the tower. Several students witnessed it, as did Rena herself. It was strange since Odin didn’t reside there anymore. She planned on sending Baralai and some MG-2s to investigate later on. She turned and headed towards her desk, picking up a letter that was lying open on top of it. It was from Squall, though it seemed way too formal for him. He had written her just to say he was going to be here sometime this afternoon to discuss something with her. Again, it was a bit over-formal, but she supposed that was old man Cid’s idea. Official Garden Business and such. Rena laughed a bit. The elevator dinged as it stopped at the top floor. As the doors opened, Baralai stepped out and proceeded down the hallway without a thought. The Headmistress’ office wasn’t an unfamiliar sight to him. He was in uniform – a grey and black coat over a white shirt and black pants. The only reason he was wearing it was because he planned on being around students, but Rena would probably tease him anyways. Reaching the door at the end of the short hall, he knocked a few times before entering. Rena was expecting him, so she shouldn’t be terribly busy. He entered the office to see her placing a letter on her desk, smiling a bit. “Greetings, Headmistress.” He said softly, saluting Rena before approaching her desk. “You called for me?” Rena looked up, knowing before she saw him that it was Baralai entering her office. “You know me well enough to forget formalities, Instructor.” She said, laughing and returning his salute. “I did, actually.” She turned and headed for the window again. “I assume you saw the light at the top of the Centra Ruins last night? I’d like you to investigate the phenomenon with some of your best students and report your findings to me.” She said before walking back to her desk. She then took a key from her blazer pocket and used it to unlock one of the desk drawers. From the drawer, she took a small cloth bag and handed it to Baralai. “Use these if you need to enter Odin’s chamber. They’re keys, so it’s better to have them locked away than on display.” Baralai watched Rena as she outlined his mission, staying silent as not to interrupt. After she handed over the bag, he spoke up. “Why don’t you come with us? I’m sure you could help us greatly.” He then smiled. He wanted to fight with Rena again and knew that she didn’t mind undertaking missions herself. Rena found herself having to hold back a bit of excitement. Of course she wanted to go, but she couldn’t. “I’m very sorry, Baralai, but I have to stay here. Squall’s coming by to discuss some official Garden business. I can’t leave.” She paused a bit, seeing his smile fade,' “Besides, my presence would probably unnerve the students. All of you need to be clear-headed and aware on this mission.”' Baralai was a bit disheartened, but he straightened up when Rena evened out her tone. “Yes, ma’am.” He said, saluting, “I will do my best.” He then turned, heading out the door and back to the elevator. “Good luck, Baralai.” She said quietly as she watched him leave. She then sat at her desk, resting her head in one hand and picking up the letter with the other, thinking of what business Squall was planning to discuss. ---- "That, in short, is how you refine magic." Baralai stated to the class, turning to face them for a moment. Then, he moved to his desk and pressed a few keys. This caused the display screens, as well as everyone's study panels to display a text box. "Now, your assignment for today is to put this knowledge to work and refine a total of thirty spells of your Guardian Force's element. This can be from items or other spells, and you may party up in order to acquire your resources." After a few minutes, he sat down and hit a few more keys, removing the text box. "Class dismissed." He stated, nodding. "Oh, and Vera, Turner? I need to see the two of you." With that statement, most of the students filed out of the classroom, leaving a sullen-looking young man with sandy blond hair, and a group of three girls. Two of the girls shortly departed, the third, with short brown pigtails and glasses, moving to the front of the class with the boy. They both stopped in front of Baralai's desk and saluted. Baralai nodded and smiled. "Sir, if this is about my grades-" The young man, Turner, began. Baralai turned, addressing his student, “They are improving, but that's not why I needed to see you.” He then moved to his desk and faced the two again. “I assume the two of you saw the lights emanating from Odin's Tower last night?” Both students nodded, as the subject was buzzing around the Garden all morning. “Good. By direct orders from the Headmistress, I am to take two students and investigate the cause of those lights. As you may have figured out, I've chosen the both of you. Will you accept this?” Both students straightened, saluting and nodding, “Yes, sir.” “Good. Go prepare yourselves and meet me at the front gate.” Baralai nodded, smiling a bit. He then motioned for the students to leave ahead of him. Vera and Turner exited casually. ... Sometime later, Baralai was leaning against a pillar around the gate, watching the various students milling about. Rather than being in his uniform, though, he was wearing his normal outfit, consisting of a white shirt, beige pants, brown boots, and a green coat adorned with various symbols. His weapon, a long staff tipped on both sides with blade rings, was resting on the wall beside him. He scanned passersby for his students, though he figured he'd be waiting a bit longer. Shifting to his other foot, he heard a small clink as his shoe hit something. Baralai looked down to see a small glass bottle on the ground between his foot and the wall. He quickly leaned down and grabbed it. It seemed to contain a glowing blue liquid, similar to potions he had once seen. No one seemed to be looking for it, so Baralai pocketed it carefully. “Hey, Instructor!” Baralai heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of the Garden. Looking up, he saw Vera making her way over to him. Turner wasn't far behind as Vera stopped. She wasn't in uniform, either, wearing a white tank top, black leather vest, shin-length maroon skirt, and high black boots. She was also armed, with two large metal rings adorned with spikes. Turner, joining the group, was in a black shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a dark green coat. He had a sword in a sheath strapped to his back. Baralai nodded and pushed himself off the wall, picking up his staff. “Are we ready?” Both students nodded and followed their instructor as they left the Garden. ---- “This way, please. The headmistress has been expecting you.” The uniformed SeeD said, bowing, before leading the three visitors further inside the Garden. Squall was following closely behind, flanked by Quistis and Headmaster Cid. The two SeeDs were uniformed, yet armed, acting as escorts. At the elevator, the Centra SeeD stopped, turned, and moved aside, bowing again. “The headmistress' office is on the fourth floor.” “Thank you, dear.” Cid said to the girl, nodding politely before the group boarded the elevator. Once inside, Quistis pressed the button for the correct floor, allowing the elevator to start. Cid then turned to Squall. “In your new position, you're going to have to start showing courtesy towards those you are visiting and negotiating with, even if you don't know them. Many times, if you remain silent, others will think...” Squall crossed his arms and looked down while Quistis stifled a giggle. (Not this again...) A moment later he uncrossed his arms, half listening to Cid. When the elevator stopped, the three filed out into the hallway. “...Are you listening, Squall?” Cid asked, turning towards him again. Squall sighed then threw up a salute. “...Yes, sir. I'll try to be more careful.” Cid nodded and smiled before the group headed down the stretch towards Rena's office. Squall knocked on the door. “Come in!” A voice called from the other side of the door. Squall carefully opened the door and he and the others walked inside. Rena was at the window again when she heard the knocking. As the door opened, she turned and smiled at the group. “Hey, Squall!” She stepped over to the group and put her arms around him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She asked, then sighed when Squall didn’t respond. “Same as always, hmm?” She said, stepping back. She then looked to Quistis, taking the other woman’s hand in hers. “You look well, Quistis.” She said, smiling and nodding once before moving to Cid and bowing. She then walked back to her desk before turning around. “So, what’s this visit all about?” The headmaster smiled cheerfully, chuckling quietly. “You haven’t changed much, yourself, my dear.” He mentioned in response to Rena. Shifting a bit at her question, he nodded. “Straight to the matter!” He declared before approaching the desk and taking a seat in front of it. Looking back, he saw Quistis and Squall follow suit. He adjusted his glasses as he turned to face the young headmistress again. “As you may have heard, Squall, Xu, Quistis, and I have made the decision for Balamb Garden to remain in its mobile state. Headmaster Martine of Galbadia has notified us that he has made the same decision regarding Galbadia Garden.” He paused, leaning back a bit. Quistis, who had been watching Cid, looked to Rena. “It has only now become apparent that the missile strike on Trabia three years ago damaged their underground flight systems, so they are permanently grounded. Everything else has been repaired and restored, but the technology used to raise the buildings is beyond our comprehension.” She explained, using her hands to emphasize. She then nodded and looked to Cid before sitting back. “That’s correct,” Cid confirmed before continuing, “Just as well, Esthar has just recently finished work on their Garden, which, with their advanced technology, was constructed with a modern propulsion system. They have agreed to be part of the Garden network on the condition that all of Esthar’s internal affairs will be left to them.” He watched Rena a moment before leaning in. “Do you understand why we’re here, now?” ---- Rena watched both the headmaster and Quistis, listening to what they were telling her. She shifted a few times between explanations. It didn’t take much for her to connect the dots. She nodded shortly to Cid when he had leaned in, placing her hands on her lap. “I do. You want me to transform Centra Garden into a mobile base, just as the other Gardens have.” She looked around to Quistis, then to Squall, who hadn’t said a word since he entered. “While there are advantages and purposes for such a thing, I’m afraid there is a lot at risk if I were to agree.” She paused for a moment. “First of all, the students. Centra Garden is quite new, and many of its students enrolled straight from either their homes or the Orphanage. They aren’t accustomed to to Garden life just yet. The building rising out of nowhere and turning into and airship would be a definite shock to many of them.” She then stood up, continuing as she approached the window. “There’s also the possibility of Centra’s transformation damaging the ruins nearby. While they are uninhabited outside of the indigenous monsters, there’s no telling what kind of damage will be done in the aftermath.” She turned to face the group for a moment before returning to her desk. “I know that you didn’t have much of a choice concerning Balamb, but I also know that this is a decision that can’t be take lightly. If you can give me enough of a reason, I will raise Centra Garden.” She then looked down. “If you can’t, I’m afraid my answer will continue to be ‘no’.” “...Well said, dear.” Cid said, nodding to Rena as she sat down. “Your worries are not without good reason. The students of Balamb Garden did not all react well to the rising of the structure or the chaos beforehand. However, even the younger ones settled down in due time. Also, we can arrange for you to make an announcement before the mechanism is activated.” He nodded again, then turned towards the window. “You know, I have yet to take a proper look at the ruins.” The headmaster trailed off, standing up and heading for the window. He noticed that Squall and Quistis were following. He turned to watch Rena, who was also approaching the window, then took a look outside. It was around midday, and while a little cloudy, it was clear enough to see the sun shining on the weathered stone of the tower in the distance. It was, indeed, in better shape than he had expected. He had heard about the significance of the tower to Rena from Squall. “It’s an amazing sight.” He paused for a moment, thinking. He then turned to the Headmistress. “Do you know what it was that wiped out the Centra?” A grim look crossed Rena’s features as she nodded. “Yes,” Cid said low, bowing his head a bit, “The Lunar Cry. Unlike the event three years ago, it hit this very continent with enough force to re-shape the land. That’s why all the other ruins on this continent are not much else but rubble. With that sort of damage and little sign of it, don’t you think the tower has a way of defending itself?” “That’s right.” Quistis chimed in, “When we first explored that tower, there was strong evidence of both magic and machinery still active. That frame around the tower might be a shield structure. That might be a reason that Odin and the Tonberries lived singularity inside the ruins.” She explained, looking out the window. “In fact... The tower is also one of the reasons it would be safer to raise the Garden.” Squall stepped forward and nodded as Rena gave Quistis a wary look. “We saw the lights. They were also spotted in Trabia and Esthar, near Centra ruin sites.” He then looked to the tower, then Rena. “We believe something’s going to happen to these ruin sites, and this Garden may be close enough for this to be a possible danger.” Just then, the door opened and two students ran in, stopping quickly. They appeared to be twin sisters, both in uniform. “We’re very sorry, Headmistress...” The one on the left, with pigtails said, rushed but with some sincerity. “But we have a serious situation!” The other one, her hair down, said solidly. Rena hurried to stand in front of the girls. They both saluted her quickly. “What’s the problem?” She asked urgently. “There are monsters in the Garden!” The one on the left said nervously. Rena gave the two a wary look. “Except for the flying ones, they’re confined to the first floor. All the younger students are being moved to safety, and the others are fighting the creatures off.” The one on the right reported. Rena nodded her look becoming serious. “Very good.” She stated, then looked to the girl with the pigtails. “Go around and tell the SeeDs in and around each section to barricade the sections and keep them guarded. This goes for the front gate, as well.” The girl saluted before dashing out. Rena then turned to the other girl. “Take some MG-1s and help clear out the upper floors.” Just like the other girl, she saluted and left quickly. Rena then turned to the other three, who now looked as serious as she did. She then ran around her desk, grabbing some things from the lower drawer before strapping them around her waist. “Squall, Quistis. You ready for some action?” She asked before running to Cid. “You stay here, Headmaster, it’s safer here.” She turned to the others, nodded to them, and left for the elevator, Squall and Quistis following. “But...” Cid began, raising his hand, but they were already gone. He then sighed and headed for the window again. This is why headmasters were usually older, he thought as he watched the tower.